


Fried Chicken

by Midnightcat1



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he viewed fried chicken on a table. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Fried Chicken

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he viewed fried chicken on a table. He tried to remember consuming chicken.   
Before Unity appeared. Before Unity wished to control minds. 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he ate chicken. He returned to Unity. He was confused after Unity knocked chicken down. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
